


Entombing Thoughts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [105]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be hallucinations from the pain and growing lack of oxygen in this dark tomb of ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entombing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 July 2016  
> Word Count: 166  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 2. things you said through your teeth  
> Summary: It has to be hallucinations from the pain and growing lack of oxygen in this dark tomb of ours.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene set during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story was fascinating to write. And yes, it's supposed to be kind of confusing, given that these are literally Amani's dying thoughts. Just accept it, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The pain is insidious. It's all I can do anymore to just breathe and not suffocate on the dirt weighing down more heavily with each second of my life passing away. The nun's prayers are simply white noise fighting with the rushing of blood in my ears.

"Just relax."

That voice startles me. It's none of the nuns, most of which are dead already. It has to be hallucinations from the pain and growing lack of oxygen in this dark tomb of ours.

"Don't struggle. It only makes this more difficult for you. You cannot beat this. There is no one to save you any longer."

It hurts to hear those words, but a weight lifts from my shoulders as I acknowledge their truth. If someone was going to save us, they've have been here by now. My head shifts slightly to rest against Sister Greta's chest, feeling the slowing heartbeat there that matches my own.

"It won't be long now."

And the voice is right.


End file.
